Zebra mussels are small bivalve creatures that live in large densities in rivers and lakes in North America and Europe. They attach themselves to any hard surface using adhesive byssal threads. Zebra mussels are particularly problematic for electric power plants or any industrial plant that draws its cooling water directly from a nearby river or lake. The zebra mussels are drawn from the river/lake by the cooling water delivery system and ultimately end up in cooling water pipes. Left unchecked, the zebra mussels attach themselves to the delivery system and/or cooling water pipes' inner walls. As the colonies of zebra mussels grow on/in the systems and/or pipe walls, cooling water flow decreases. Reduction in cooling water can lead to power outrages and/or equipment failures. Currently, industry employs various post-colonization procedures to remove the zebra mussels from the inner walls of cooling water intake pipes. These methods typically involve the use of chemical biocides that, unfortunately, can be toxic to local non-harmful organisms and/or deposit/produce substances that may be carcinogenic.